Sharing
by Table-chan
Summary: Fayt has a fever but doesn’t want any help bringing it down. Although, even the coldest of hearts realizes that the young man needs to take some R&R. (Albel Fayt)


Title: Sharing

Author: Table-chan

Pairing: Albel x Fayt

Rating: PG13/T for a battle and some kissing

Summary: Fayt has a fever but doesn't want any help bringing it down. Although, even the coldest of hearts realizes that the young man needs to take some R&R.

Notes: Okay, this only took me FOREVER to write. I started this in the midst of my SO3 fan girlism and I just finished it. Sorry if this sucks . and if Albel or Fayt is out of character…if they are inform me and I'll go back and adjust them. - Any other mistakes or out of the ordinary things that you see just tell me and I'll fix them! (Its been quickly edited by me…so yea that says a lot right there…)

Started: January 20, 2005 9:20pm

Finished: April 19, 2005 8:23 pm

The battle ended fairly quickly. It ended with the Earthian, the Klausian and the Elicoorian in victory. The black haired Elicoorian smirked and Klausian grinned, but the blue haired Earthian sat down. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his face was a little paler than normal.

"Are you alright Fayt?" Sophia asked him.

"Yes. I just need a second to regain my strength," Fayt responded sounding a little winded.

Cliff grinned and patted Fayt on the back, "That's what you said last time."

Fayt sighed at the older man's comment and stood up, "Really I'm fine. Let's just finish this so we can go back to the inn and rest for a while."

The small group of people had been battling monsters all day so that a few traders could make it through the Kirlsa/Aire Hills to get to Peterny. Even though the monsters weren't that strong, it was took a group effort to clear them all from the path. It was nearly evening according to how the sun was positioned and they hard started just as the sun was rising. They were near Peterny but the traders were being_very _picky and wanted every monster cleared from their sight.

"What's the hold up?" a woman said from the cart not too far behind them, "There are still monsters! Why aren't they gone yet?"

The man directing the large oxen in front of the cart, "Can we hurry up? We have to be inside the gates before sunset if we want to start setting up."

"Shut up impatient maggots," red eyes directed themselves at the traders, "The fool is doing this out of kindness. He did not have to accept your terms and could have left you to fend for yourselves. Be grateful, be silent and let him rest."

Albel had gone through a few changes since being with their small group. He still was cruel, hating and conceited, but he could now be tolerant of certain things. Like Fayt, he would not admit it but he trusted Fayt. Although, Albel still hated almost everyone in their party, he put up with it all because Fayt put up with it.

Fayt closed his emerald eyes for a moment and used Sophia's shoulder to steady himself. He knew something was wrong with his health. He didn't want the others worrying, so he looked at his friends; "Okay I'm read-" Fayt swayed in mid sentence and almost fell over. If Sophia wasn't there, he would have.

"Fayt?" Maria questioned.

"I'm fine really," he reassured them as he steadied himself again. Before he had a chance to walk away Albel was in front of him with a hand on his forehead.

"You have a fever fool. You are anything but fine."

Fayt swatted Albel's hand away, "I am too fine. I think I would know if I was fine or not Albel."

Fayt walked forward the next monster but then tripped over his own feet.

Nel caught the boy as he fell, "Fayt?"

"I'm fine Nel…" Fayt stood back up and shrugged the woman off of him, "We have to finish clearing the path for the traders."

The man on the cart mumbled, "Damn straight," and Albel sent a harsh glare towards them.

The blond man to his left shook his head in frustration, "Fayt, if you have a fever you really need to sit down and rest. We can finish with out you."

Behind their dull demeanor, Fayt's emerald eyes flashed, "I can do this Cliff. These monsters are nothing," Fayt began to walk over to the monster with a new fire in his soul…stumbling along the way of course.

A slender form once again appeared in front Fayt, blocking his path to the monster.

"Such a fool. Not even knowing his own limits," Albel spoke in a condescending way.

Fayt glared at Albel, "I…know my limits Albel…"

"_Do you?"_ red eyes implored emerald.

Then emerald responded, _"Of course…I do."_

Albel was silent for a moment, "Then come."

The two wolves snarled at the two warriors coming towards them. The first wolf noticed the weakness that Fayt held and lunged at him first. Fayt saw this and dodged out of the way as quickly as his body would allow him and the immediately engaged in a counter attack. He grinned weakly as the attack connected and then gasped as he turned to meet another snarling wolf. Fayt shifted his gaze between the wolf he just injured and the other, hoping that Albel would be nice enough to grace him with his skills. His wish was answered as Albel's voice shouted out, "Air Slash!" Albel's blade slammed into the 'uninjured' wolf and sent its limp body flying. It was apparent from its limpness that the wolf had died on impact and that just left the other wolf. He knew this was his share of the fight and that Albel would not help him with this one. The wolf growled at Fayt and then howled loudly. Fayt's senses were swimming and he put a hand to his head as the wolf took another shot at him. Fayt was nowhere near prepared this time around and the wolf made impact with his torso. Fayt called out as his body collided with ground and wolf's claws dug into his chest. He whimpered at the pain and wolf howled in victory. Just before it brought its sharp canines to Fayt's throat, Albel's sword came up and cut through the wolf's neck. Its thick blood spilled all over Fayt's face and his white clothes. Its body collapsed on his and he was barely able to free himself from under its weight.

"Well?" Albel glared at his loss.

"…." Fayt said nothing as he smeared the wolf blood with his fingers and looked at it. It entranced him in deep thought. His hair had turned purple with the blood that had soaked it. He shook his head as he faintly said, "You…you were right Albel…" He collapsed to the side and his eyes fluttered shut.

Cliff glared at the Elicoorian, "Albel! What the hell did you do that for!"

"He told me he knew his limits," Albel said condescendingly, "Leave him here. He lied about knowing his limits so he should not be traveling with us."

"You cold blooded reptile…" Nel grumbled under her breath.

Albel glared at her, "I am only following the laws of nature. Those who are strong continue on while those who are weak are left to-"

"I…" Fayt barely whispered.

"Fayt!" much of the team gathered around him. Only Albel stood off to the side and ignored him.

Fayt attempted to support himself on his arms and look at cruel warrior, "I'm…not…weak…Albel…."

"…" Albel did not look at him.

"Cliff, lets get Fayt to an Inn," Maria suggested to him.

"Gotcha."

There was utter silence in the room. The group had decided to go back to the traders and help them (rather reluctantly though). Sophia had volunteered to stay behind and watch Fayt and make sure he got better. Although, so did a certain long haired Elicoorian and Sophia felt uncomfortable having him there. He did not talk; he just stared at Fayt the whole time and once in a while barked orders at her. She gazed warily at the two young men as she stood up, "I'm going to get some more medicine from the shop."

"What ever fool," Albel growled quietly, "Just keep quiet."

The room stayed silent for a few more moments until green eyes slowly opened. He couldn't feel any clothes on his body and he felt clean. The only thing he could feel on his body were some tightly fitted bandages around his torso. Fayt groaned as he sat up and was then pushed down by Albel.

"Al-"

"You need to rest idiot. Go back to sleep," Albel snarled.

"But-"

"No buts. Don't push me. Go back sleep and all will be fine," Albel was not looking at him.

"Albel…I have to….go help them," Fayt slowly moved to the edge of the but immediately was pushed back to the center, "Albel!"

"You need rest idiot!" Albel shouted at him, "You have a high temperature. Go back to sleep!"

"No…" Fayt tried to get out once again and Albel unsheathed his sword. The older warrior put the sword against the younger one's neck, "Sleep. For if you die because of simple cold I will kill all of your pathetic comrades and then I will chase you to hell and back…"

Fayt froze for a moment. He did not doubt that Albel would do it. Albel yanked the sword away from his neck and then sat back down.

Fayt sighed, "You can't stop me. I'm not going to die if I get up and go fight some monsters."

"From the battle earlier, my views seem to differ from yours."

Fayt winced as he remembered the wolf's blood and how Albel saved his neck twice. Fayt looked away and then began to slowly edge away from Albel. The older warrior tore his sword from his sheath and brought it dangerously close to Fayt's neck.

"If you get out of this bed, I swear I will kill you where you stand," the sword gently cut Fayt's neck and a trickle of blood flowed form it. Fayt drew in a quick breath and the Wicked One smirked, "Is that fear I see? Is the mask of the embodiment of Destruction finally cracking?"

"N-no!" Fayt shouted nervously.

"Oh, I think it is," Albel's smirk turned into a hungry one, does this mean I have power over you?"

"No!"

Albel lowered the sword a replaced it in the sheath and slowly crawled into the bed, "Oh…I think it does."

Albel climbed on top of Fayt and straddled his hips. Albel licked his lips as he descended upon Fayt's. Fayt's jaw clenched as Albel smashed their lips together. The Wicked One quickly became frustrated and bit down relentlessly on Fayt's lower lip. Fayt called out in pain and Albel forced his tongue into Fayt's mouth. The taste of copper and the sensation of Albel's tongue were overloading his senses. That's when Fayt froze. Albel really _did _have complete control over him. Fayt didn't want to admit it.

…

But Fayt really liked what Albel doing him.

So he relinquished himself to Albel. Albel smirked into his lips, "So realize it?"

Fayt whimpered a bit as Albel lightly pressed his claw down Fayt's side sending chills up the blue haired warrior's spine, "I'll take that as a yes…" After one more deep kiss, Albel pulled himself off of Fayt and the bed and repositioned himself back in his chair.

Sophia stepped into the room right after.

"Well I'm glad to see you're awake Fayt," she smiled at him and then saw blush in his cheek, "Are you alright? Is your fever getting worse? Do you need to take a bath?"

Fayt only blushed more, "Ermm, yes a bath would be nice."

"Okay," she smiled at him as she went to go run a bath for him.

Fayt sighed as he glanced at the red-eyed general, "I hate you…"

"What ever you say fool."

A few days later

Albel glared from the bed at the blue haired boy handing him some water, "This is all your fault."

Albel had come down with a cold and a fever so he was bed ridden for the day which almost literally drove him crazy.

And anyone else close enough to hear his complaining.

"Its not my fault you kissed me to prove you dominance," it was fortunate thing that no one else had bothered to stay behind to help him take care of Albel, "I didn't tell you to kiss me. You're the one that wasn't thinking."

"Still," Albel coughed and then had a drink of water, "You're the one who got me sick."

"I can't deny that," Fayt sighed.

Albel grumbled, "I hope you fall off of a conveniently placed cliff."

Fayt grinned at the Sick One, "Yea yea…"


End file.
